Bless You
by Dante035871
Summary: Raven has a cold, can't sleep and definitely can't keep her mind off BB how does a late night seemingly solitary confession of certain feelings go? Fluffy one shot ahead!


**Hey guys this is just a fluffy little one shot fic that popped into my head during my break at work I hope you enjoy**

 **(It was indented but FF wont let me lol so oh well also I don't own Teen Titans)**

* * *

Raven was lying in her pitch black room attempting, fruitlessly, to fall asleep on this colder than average winter night. She sighed as sleep alluded her tonight as it had all week, her seasonal cold, while fairly mild, had effectively killed her ability to sleep much less meditate. This put her slightly on edge as she could only partly communicate with her emotions. She reached over flicking on the bedside lamp and looked around her gloomy half light room trying to think of a way to lull herself to sleep.

Finally Raven decided on some light reading pulling open her nightstand drawer and picking up an old, thick book of poetry she had been meaning to finish for sometime now, but as she lifted it out of the drawer she heard something clatter off into the drawer. Curious she fished it out and in her hand was the lucky penny BB had given her a while ago.

'I can't believe I forgot about this,' she mused flipping it over and over between her fingers. As she looked at it her thoughts drifted to the almost eternally happy green titan.

'He really has changed as of late he's so much more mature than he used to be he still won't cut it with the jokes, but at least training and missions are something he reeled it in for,' She got lost in the penny's shine once more before collecting her thoughts again.

'Thinking of training he sure has leaned into it he isn't much taller than he used to be, but he sure is built he even trimmed down the baby fat in his face making him much more masculine, but he still has that boyish charm with that little fan and those ears he really has become handsome,' Raven blinked a few times coming back to reality. Had she really just ogled Beast Boy in her mind? She was going to do some snooping in nevermore to figure out who led her down that path, but at the moment she needed some tea to clear her head.

She put the book back in the drawer and put the penny carefully on top of it before closing it and starting her short walk to kitchen. As expected the common room and kitchen were empty at this time of night. She filled her kettle and set it to boil before gliding almost like a ghost to the window and gazed out over the beautiful bay. There wasn't a cloud in sight and a blazing full moon that glistened and shimmered on the gentle waves in the bay. As if not of her own control her mind once more drifted to BB.

'Sights like this seem so strange without him after all our roof top chats when I used to feel down the moon always shone beautifully those nights kinda like he had planned it all,' She let slip a small and private smile oh if Beast Boy could see her face.

'He's always there for me through thick and thin I wish I could be there for him like that with Terra and the Beast I feel like I could have done more,' She once more looked deep into the horizon thinking about the changeling she had come to love.

Her train of thought came to a screeching halt had she the unfeeling, sarcastic, mean Raven just admitted to being in love with the boy she used to consider the bane of her existence.

'Of course I have,' she thought not even attempting to deny it. She had felt this way for a long while, but was just to afraid to admit it.

The kettle sounded off with a loud shrill letting her know the water had finished boiling. She made her tea with a practiced swiftness and sipped on it as she thought about her current predicament. As she finally finished the tea and washed her mug her mind was far from cleared as she had hoped in fact it was more cluttered than when she had started. On the walk back to her room she let her mind wander as muscle memory carried her to her room. Soon she looked up surprised as she was not in front of her own door but Beast Boys. She was about to head the right way back to her room to wrestle with the covers until an restless sleep took her, but a suddenly very non-Raven thought overcame her. What if she poked into his room and looked around. Raven knew damn well that this was love talking and exorcising her new found power, but between the cold and nights of bad sleep she could barely put up a fight.

Raven entered his room soundlessly opting to phase in instead of use the door. His room was cluttered, but nowhere near the mess it once had been stuff still sat in piles all over but almost none of it was garbage and it all seemed to have some kind of structure and reason behind it's placement. Her eyes continued to sweep the room before resting on BB himself bathed in the moons glow which, she thought, made him look more like an angel.

'You really need to stop this love its sickening,' Raven shot at the pink clad emotion in her head.

'You are the one who thinks it I just am the voice you hear it in,' she happily shot back.

Raven shook her head she needed to go he might not think she was creepy now, but this could change his mind quickly. Once more though love flexed her power on Raven forcing her to stay.

'What now,' She asked in her normal monotone

'This is the one chance you have your misplaced walls down for me to feel appreciated and I'm going to fight you till the end to finally vocalize your feelings,' She could hear the stamping of feet in her head as the usually easy to control emotion put her foot down.

'Fine, but I'm not going to wake him up or anything and I'm thrashing you when I get into nevermore again,'

'Deal,' she giggled before leaving Raven to her lonesome once more.

"Hey Beast Boy," She said tentatively her own voice seeming to shatter the silence. He stirred a small bit, but continued to sleep peacefully.

"I know I shouldn't be here right now you just thought I was creepy imagine this," she joked surprised that she even could do such a thing.

"Geez look at me cracking jokes you really have rubbed off on me huh," she paused for a second before continuing.

"I just wanted to say thank you Beast Boy for everything you've done for me you're an amazing friend and I really can't put into words how much it means to me so thank you and," she paused really wondering if she could say it out loud.

"I love you," with love seeming to be pleased she turned to leave, but as she was walking back across the room she felt a small tickle in her nose indicating a sneeze, and quick as lightning before she could even react she did sneeze.

The sneeze was very characteristic of Raven. Small, almost soundless it could be lost to your ears if a pin dropped at the same time, which is why she was all the more shocked when a voice chimed in, in response.

"Bless you Rae," She, of course recognized the voice, as Beast Boys right away.

"Th-Thank you," she stuttered out trying valiantly to hide the fear and surprise in her voice.

"No problem,"

"So how long have you been awake,"

"I haven't been to sleep yet tonight,"

"Oh,"

"Hey can you come over here a sec Rae," Fear once more coursed thought her as she made the excruciatingly short trip to his bedside. Beast Boy grabbed her arm slowly pulling her into bed with him and wrapping her in a large hug holding her tight.

"I love you too Rae," he whispered into the crook of her neck as he faded off into sleep. A smile graced Ravens face as she too fell into the most peaceful sleep she had, had in the past week if not her entire life

* * *

 **And that's that I truly hope you guys did enjoy don't forget to drop me a review if you did night!  
**


End file.
